Solitary Confinement
by chachingmel123
Summary: When Park Ji Ho is thrown into solitary confinement. He finds an ex-convict in his head. Together they strive to get to the top of the pile and transform his situation. Lookism Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Park Ji Ho is thrown into solitary confinement. He finds an ex-convict in his head. Together they strive to get to the top of the pile and transform his situation.

I do not own Lookism.

Enjoy!

The prison was in a buzz but he was in solitary confinement right now.

Park Ji Ho wondered how his life got like this.

Just a few months ago, he was just a normal high school student.

He was friends with the people who were classed as the elite.

They had the looks, the money, the ability, when he was near them, nobody dared to bully him.

If he got into trouble, he could always run to them and they would get him out of trouble.

The one time he decided to handle thing's himself, he not only ended up push his abuser out of the window but the one person who shielded him from the bullying from the start.

His friend was in a Coma because of him and he was in juvenile detention.

The walls were so close that it was supplicating, his big blue uniform made the room feel hotter than it really was, the only thing he could hear was the defining sound of the fan as he was forced to sit up.

One day passed.

Two days passed.

Isolation was the worst form of torture and Park Ji Ho began to realise that this was all too true, it was now three days of him sitting like this and not seeing or talking to a single person.

He never knew how hellish it was not to see people on the street or have his mother enter his room.

Hell, at this point he would even talk to a stick to relieve his loneness, nobody had called him by his name in days and he felt his mind tilt towards insanity.

A whole month of this?

He would surely be insane when he got out.

The world was so rosy when he was in that group of elites, he was with them for so long that he forgot that those who had everything weren't always the nicest people.

But he had them to help him out.

And now he had no one.

Nobody was coming.

Not his friends, which he was sure he had lost forever.

Not his parents, unless it was visiting days.

Not the police.

They consider him the scum of the earth.

He had no one but himself.

When he got out of confinement, he expected a full-on ass kicking, followed by that guy who would take a shot at trying to rape him again.

He was losing it and he was shaving his head; he was just finding out there was another person next to him who was given him advise when he heard.

"Bullshit!" suddenly he heard.

Jiho eyes snapped in shock, and looked around, he could have sworn he heard something.

"You did hear something" suddenly the voice said again.

"Who's there?" said, Jiho turning around.

But more importantly, would they hold a conversation with him.

The person beyond the camera, thought he was finally going insane.

"I think I'm in your head, kid" said, the voice, making his eyes widen in shock.

"Is this some kind of joke?" said, Jiho.

"What's a joke, is the advice that was given to you. You win from the very start, no matter what? Please." said, the voice as if he was an idiot. "He makes it sound like he knows what he's talking about, you greehorns think being in a high school gang is the top of the crop in the world and would kiss the ground he walks on. So, let me tell you something. If he were in the presence of a veteran criminal, they won't even puff their smoke in his direction. If he was really that big, why is he here then? Somebody who has it all, only has to make one phone call and the police would never dare touch him. What about when the Yakuza show up, have you ever heard reports that one of those big high school gangs joined in to fight? Please. It's like your taking advice from a baby. It's embarrassing. If you take his advice, you'll not only injure yourself but you'll keep ending up here"

Jiho was shocked.

"So, allow me to introduce myself" said, the voice. "My name is Park Ji Ho. So, you can say we share the same name. And when I was alive, I had it all. I had money. Looks. Woman. Skills and Respect but of course I've had run in with the law but what success person didn't? I've been to Prison so many times, that the last time I want there, people thought I was a tourist and not an inmate. They hired professional cooks just to serve me and my room was like a motel room with no rent!"

Jiho was stunned, was his mind making this up?

"And do you know why I'm telling you this?" said, the voice. "I'm sitting here watching you slowly go insane. Watching you take advice an idiot's advice like it's a voice from god simply because he's talking to you and seemed to have it all. Once a leech, always a leech, I guess. Do you know what makes an asshole pitiful? Is when he can't even make a fist. Everybody in this prison knows this by now and what is awaiting you outside is a good old prison ass kicking. Either he's going to do it himself or he's going to force other's to hold you down, bribe the guards and then kick your ass while you were being held down. There is no way the guards are going to allow you to die though. They would 'conveniently' come in at the last second when they see your bleeding too much."

"Why are you telling me this?" said, Ji Ho.

"It's because your so pathetic, you can provoke people but you can't dish out the dirt. You haven't even thought about changing your lack of fighting ability once. While your friends got stronger, what the hell have you been doing? Bragging and going running to them whenever you offend the wrong person." said, the voice, in mocking laughter. "Kid, you had friends who would help you out when you got scammed and was in heavy debt. Do you think there are many who had that kind of power and are willing to help a weak shit like you? You hit the jackpot when you had them but you were an idiot from beginning to end. Do you know that guy, Jay? Do you know how easy it would be for him to bail your ass out of prison, if you simply asked?"

He was stunned.

"What?" said, Ji Ho.

"Come on kid" said, the voice. "I'm inside your mind. Don't tell me you haven't noticed? Jay is oozing money and likes Daniel. You've indirectly offended the one person who could bail your ass out and makes sure you never step foot in prison. Do you think your parents can ever make that much money within 2 years? Who do you think keeps bailing your ass out? Daniel. He's the one who brings everybody together to help you. Without him, nobody gives a shit about you. Now Daniel is laying down on a hospital bed, I bet Jay is making sure you never get released early. Perhaps, he'll use his power to add a few more months in? You're the biggest morn I have ever seen. When your released, your history would keep people away for a bit before somebody takes a swing and everybody realizes your weak as shit. After that, its back to your bullying routine and not a single person would help you."

And Ji Ho, wondered if it was the loneliness talking.

The voice had come to insult him.

"Am I going crazy?" said, Ji Ho.

"Your going crazy and your alone. No elite to protect your ass. No parents to smoother you and the police want to see you hurt. You can either be a punching bag for the rest of your life, or pull yourself together and rise" said, the voice stunning him. "In all my 75 years of life. I'll tell you one thing I've learned pretty early on. Confinement's sole purpose is to attack a person mind. Not talking to Somebody. Being watched. Being forced to not move for long periods of time. It's nothing on its own, but together they can break somebody mind. To escape this trap, you have to make your mind do something. Like for instance think of the amazing food your mother is going to cook when you get out."

And Ji Ho suddenly could see it.

"How about visualizing yourself in big brand clothes and a big massive car with hot girls all over you?" said, the voice.

"Ooh" said, Ji Ho, his imagination running rampant as he imagined himself driving a foreign car with the best clothes and ladies with big breasts being all over him.

"You feel better don't you?" said, the voice.

"Your right" He said.

This room didn't feel so small anymore.

"I told you kid I've been through confinement a dozen of times. Ignore that wannabe gangster, you have a veteran right here. Has he even given you advise that has produced results in this space, like I have?" said, the voice. "In this world, what matters is respect and ability to make things happen. Walking out of Confinement as if its nothing would get you some respect. When I came out of confinement, I was the chilliest dude and was called older brother. So, If you want my help, I'll keep you sane. We'll, get out of this together because I'm stuck in your head and I have nothing better to do"

Stick with him?

Had he found a friend?

Did he really know what he was talking about?

This voice sounded vastly more knowledgeable then Kimyeong Kin.

What if there really was a professional in his head and taking Kimeyeong Kin advise would lead to a giant mistake?

So he agreed.

"So, what is round, red and can be bounced?" said the voice.

"A ball" said, Ji Ho.

"Good" said, the voice and Ji Ho felt proud.

"Dinner" said, a voice beyond the flap and pushed through terrible food through the flap, that was clearly not prepared with care.

Ji Ho blinked, it was dinner time already?

Ji Ho felt like gagging, when he saw the food.

The plate wasn't even properly washed.

"EAT! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING FOR ANOTHER 10 HOURS!" shouted the person on the other end of the camera.

"Kid, swallow that food down" said, the voice. "I know what the kitchen staff does. They make food that they know your body won't get any benefit from because they know how it digests. Now what happens if I tinker with your body digest's system so you that you get maximum benefit from it? Let's for instance keeping your mind awake and alert, making sure your muscle's don't go soft and your hunger doesn't eat you from the inside out?"

Ji Ho was stunned.

"So Kid, eat up" said, the voice and Ji Ho could almost see the smile.

This person in his head was the worst person to be put into solitary confinement, Ji Ho found out quickly.

When Ji Ho wanted to go toilet and had to do it in front of the camera, the shouts would be drowned out by the voice insulting the guards.

So instead of humiliation, Ji Ho tried hard to keep a straight face as the voice insulted his watchers who couldn't possibly hear what he was saying.

When he was told to go sleep and couldn't, the voice told him to curl up and it would make sure his spine doesn't feel the strain and cramp due to the position.

It was the most comfortable experience Ji Ho had and he slept until he was yelled at to get up.

"Can I call you, Hyung?" said, Ji Ho once again looking as if he was talking to himself again, through the camera lenses.

"Oh, so you believe me now?" said, the voice.

"We'll, your giving me advice that I wouldn't have known and your helping me with my body" said, Ji Ho.

In his mind, he imagined this person to be muscular with tattoos, with a regular cigarette in his mouth.

"You can call me Hyung" said, the voice before he said. "Now, let's see what I've got. Ah ha. The three little pigs."

Ji Ho sweat dropped.

"There once was three little pigs" said, the voice. "One pig had been kicked out of his parents' house for being a dead beat at 40. The second pig had his house stolen in a turf war while the third had his house flattened by natural disasters"

And Ji Ho would have anime fell down if he could.

"Hyung. What are you reading!?" said, Ji Ho, he was very interested in seeing this book.

"It's my version of 3 little pigs" said, the voice. "Now shut up and let me read to you"

And Ji Ho burst out laughing, he looked freaking insane to the guard watching.

His Hyung version of three little pig's, was a gangster version that he had no choice but to sweat drop at, even at one point the wolf pulled out a machine gun after failing to rob one pig.

When he was done, Ji Ho was in tears.

"Hyung, please read to me from now on" said, Ji Ho, it was so ridiculous that it was entertaining.

"We'll see" said, the voice, before saying. "Let's practice fighting"

"How?" said, Ji Ho.

"Like this" He said.

And then Ji Hi saw a fist coming towards him and slammed into him, his face shook from the blow but didn't feel any pain.

The fist was gone.

"What was that!?" said, Ji Ho.

"I implanted an image of a fist coming at you in your mind and stimulated your senses so your body thought it was real to an extent" said, the voice stunning him. "This space is perfect if you want to avoid your future ass kicking."

"Perfect how?' said, Ji Ho.

"This place forces you to try and dodge with the littlest movement" said, the voice stunning him. "The guard watching you doesn't want you to move. If you move too much, he would call you out on it. You must dodge with the littlest movement so that not even he notices"

Ji Ho was stunned.

"Ji Ho. You've spent all your life not even knowing how to dodge a punch. Its time to learn it" said, the voice. "Its time to learn it by force. You can win a fight by tiring your opponent out. In its confinement you can never practice hitting but what you can do is practice avoiding a punch." before said. "And if you think of skipping this, I will never talk to you again and allow you to go insane"

Ji Ho was shocked.

The voice know how his personality was, he said he would do it but he never does.

He can either risk insanity or do this here.

"Fine" He said. "Bring it"

And the voice did.

And thus started the strange show, the guard or guards watching him saw, his body shook as if he took a blow and his body rocking from side to side.

"HEY! STOP MOVING!" shouted the guard.

To Ji Ho it confirmed he was too obvious.

Ji Ho received a beating because of the repeat warning but he kept at it.

He was going to come out of this and kick that guy's ass.

#Month End#

"Its been one month" said, a guard with his fellow co-worker. "I wonder how insane he is"

There was four guards in total.

"I don't" Said, the other. " I watched him. He went completely nuts and we had to shave his head and handcuff his hands to his back. But after a while, he calmed down and was just shaking and talking to himself"

"Huh?" said, the other. "It just means he is still crazy. The craziest always just chill in solitary confinement as if it's a vacation, because the loneness doesn't get to them because their minds are so broken already. It's a good thing he's a four eyes with a short frame. We might need more backup if he was larger"

They arrived at the jail cell and said. "Hey, kid. Your confinement is over." and then they began to lock the door. "We're going to drag your ass out"

But they didn't expect to be answered back.

"Really? I thought I had a least another weak" said, a voice back.

Ji Ho came out of the room on his own and looked like he had regained his sanity.

The guards were understandably shocked.

And scene!

Do you want more? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Lookism.

Enjoy!

Did he get taller?

All the guards couldn't help but notice, and even more though his face was more defined due the lacking food, it wasn't to the point you thought he was missing meals.

Park Ji Hi was quiet and extremely cooperatives as he was taken to the court yard, it was the first time he saw the world beyond the walls in a month.

His big shoes did nothing to shield his feet from the cold floor of the center.

All the prisoners were in big blue uniforms, some were hanging outside their ceil while the others were inside their cell, not a single one of them looked at him with friendly eyes.

It was every man for himself here and it had become common knowledge that he was getting taken to be beaten up by Daryl after he had assaulted the guy in the shower room.

"Its like I said" said, his Hyung as they were taken to the court yard and Daryl was standing there with a smug look on his face with a large group of mocking prisoners behind them. "The guards are being bribed to take you here and look the other way"

And then he was forced to exchange his shoes with running shoes that had no laces to prevent suicide.

Soon, prisoners were betting with smuggled in money and cigarettes on how long he would last.

"20 bucks, if he lasts a minute!" Shouted one person.

"Six Cigarettes on two minutes!" Shouted another.

"Let's goooo!" shouted another.

"100 bucks on 30 seconds!" Shouted another.

Not a single one believed he could win.

And the person who was taking the bets was revealed to worked for Kimeyeong Kim.

"The bets are in, sir" said, a prisoner with the goods. "30 seconds and a minute are the most popular"

"It's our first game in a while" said, Kimeyeong Kim, sitting like a king. "Maybe, I'll join in and bet how long he lasts"

Those who heard him were in shock.

When Ji Ho saw this, his Hyung was laughing.

"Haha. Don't be fucking impressed with that kid. The difference between a detention center and a prison is like heaven and earth. A highschool gang leader who makes a large commission from stealing would never be top dog in prison" said, his Hyung. "The likes of Kimeyeong Kim would be eaten alive if he went to a big boy prison. He's so young that he has a narrow view of the world. Do you know what he's doing? If you makes you believe, he is rooting for you, you're in his pocket if you ever get strong. It's a form of manipulation you can easily learn when you're a teenager"

Ji Ho saw that Daryl was looking at him and unwrapped the bandage around his head, showing that one of his eyes was out of its socket because of the blow.

"I missed you so much" said, Daryl. "I thought I was in love"

"Don't be an idiot by lunging first" said, Hyung. "You have never made a proper fist before so you don't know how to trick your opponent when you attack and he's been in many fights before so he must have some good experience. Get him to come to you and swing. Use your mouth"

It was like he was listening to an old wise training instructor.

"Hey, Daryl" said, Ji Ho to the guy. "Aren't you ashamed that you got beat up by somebody as small as me? You got our whole cell block running scared but you aren't shit, are you? I bet those yellow labels are all fake. I'm sure it was easy picking on guys thinner than you and half out of their mind. I bet you never even got willingly boob, I bet your own mother tried to dodge you when she had to breast feed you. I bet she was relieved when she switched you to that baby formula. And who could blame her, she know you would grow up to be ugly and a dead beat."

Holy.

Crap.

Everybody was stunned by the mouth on Ji Ho.

There wasn't just a regular beating.

Now Daryl had to beat him to death!

Daryl was pissed.

No.

He wanted this shorty to die!

He had to kill this squirt now!

Daryl lunged at him with his fist and it came at Ji Ho in a split second, everybody was convinced that the punch would connect and he would be sent flying, reduced to a mess on the floor.

But this did not happen.

Ji Ho trainning kicked in.

Silence.

Every single person who cheered, stopped cheering and all eyes started to go round at the unbelievable sight in front of them.

It was because Ji Ho had dodged the punch.

Daryl looked shocked.

"Don't stop" said, Hyung. "Don't let him get cautious and think. Get him mad until he loses all his strength"

And Ji Ho did, he had no time to be surprised himself by his reaction.

"Really, you can't even punch a shrimp like me?" Said, Ji Ho. "Aren't you supposed to be top dog in your cell block? What would our cell mates think of you if you can't even punch the weakest looking person in our cell block? I'm sure they would look down of you and piss on you when you go toilet. I'm sure a piss smelling prison uniform looks good on you."

And that did it.

Daryl started to attack him with a barrage of punches.

Now everybody could see clearly, Ji Ho was dodging all the attacks.

Everybody was looking, including Kimeyong Kim and his cell mates in shock.

Seeing so many eyes, it only served as fuel to the fire for Daryl, he couldn't be shamed like this and put more energy into it.

But Ji Ho kept dodging with the smallest movement.

"Seriously, punch me." said, Ji Ho, mocking him. "All these people watching are expecting you to defeat me. Won't you be a laughing stock if you can't even land a single punch on me? All these people, thought you are tough but if you can't even down somebody like me. They would gang up on you and beat the crap out of you. Have you ever been a food gofer? I'm sure you've only made people yours. But its not so bad when you get used to it. Of course, I'll be happy to give you lessons"

More rage.

More energy.

More minimum dodging.

That confident Daryl who everybody thought would end this quickly without breaking a sweat, was now dripping sweat from his forehead, he was breathing heavy and his arms felt like lead, it didn't help that his muscle mass on his arms were several times bigger than Ji Ho.

"W-Why?" said, Daryl. "Why can't I hit you?"

"How sad" said, Ji Ho. "Here, you are talking shit and you can't even hit a pipsqueak like me. I'm sure all those people who work for you and are betting on you to win, are pissed right now. I would be too. You promised that you were going to beat the shit out of me. I'm sure you've been bragged to everybody in an ear shot about how much you'll make me pay. But look at you now. I don't see my blood on your fist's, does anybody in the audience? You are the most pathetic person here. Are you done wasting my time?" And then he dared to turn his back.

He turned his back and began to walk away.

Daryl found the rage in his hear.

How dare this pipsqueak treat him like nothing!

He forced his legs to lung forward.

But even Ji Ho dodged his attack from behind.

Several times.

Daryl slumped down onto his knees.

He was spent.

That was it.

"So that's it" said, Ji Ho, towering over him much to the shock of everybody on the scene.

"Don't get cocky, kid!" said, his Hyung. "He just needs to gather some strength in this moment. Push him over and walk away. End it now"

And Ji Ho pushed him by his chest and Daryl could not even resist, his tiredness was working against him and his heavy body slumped back onto the floor.

He was done.

Ji Ho walked away.

What made this even more profound was that, he wore glasses and didn't have them on today so the group of previous cheering prisoners, found themselves parting like a sea for him.

They expected a beating, but instead they saw the crowning of a new king of the cell block.

Everybody was in shock with what happened, even the guards who were ordered to look the other way was in shock.

For Ji Ho, it was the first time he truly learned that you can really win a fight without throwing a single punch.

It was the first time, he was in a fight and there wasn't even a scratch on him, he had sacrificed nothing for this win.

"I told you kid" said, his Hyung. "If you stuck with Kimeyong Kim advice, you would have been a bloody mess and became insane. Do you think, the other prisoners would be looking at you in surprise right now? Those who say, only those who are insane are strong, have never seen what happens when a same, strong person comes after an insane person. Isn't Daniel Park strong and not insane?"

The fresh air time ended, and everybody was 'escorted' to their cell.

Ji Ho, felt like there was something different immediately when he entered the line and was given his plastic glasses.

He was taken to his cell and immediately those scary looking teenagers, who had greeted him on the first day, face changed when they saw him.

"Hold your head high" said, his Hyung. "You earned this"

So Ji Ho did, he walked in and sat down in his usual space.

Than Daryl came in, just catching his breath.

Ji Ho decided to install fear into him.

"I only dodged" He said, as the large teen sat down. "Can you imagine what would have happened if I had punched you instead?"

The guy face changed and Ji Ho smiled.

Ji Ho had felt fear and seen fear through his life, and his past told him this guy was now afraid of him.

So when dinner arrived, it was mysteriously quiet.

They all walked into the cafeteria, and the moment he stepped in, everybody was looking at him.

He walked to the line, only for a prisoner to come out of nowhere and 'accidentally' slip, when in reality he received a flying kick.

Ji Ho dodged with minimum effort and just continued walking to the line as if he didn't notice.

His skills were real.

He got food and took a seat, it was the first time Ji Ho wasn't bothered while he ate.

Ji Ho felt good.

Really good.

Would have following Kimeyeon Kim advice given him this?

The feeling of being strong from the majority of people here?

"Kid, don't you dare get a big head" said, his Hyung. "If they find out your can't punch, then you are fucked. All it takes is a group to attack you all at once from all sides. So we have to fix this before somebody who can really fight decides to test you in front of the whole center. When your done, go to the bathroom and get into the stall. I'm going to teach you how to punch"

And at this point, Ji Ho was ready to get on his knees in front of his Hyung to give him more wisdom.

He finished eating and then put the tray back, he asked to go to the toilet.

They said yes, after humiliatingly checking him for anything he could smuggle, they allowed him in, after that.

He walked into a cubicle.

"Okay, kid" said, his hyung. "The key to a good punch is your stance and your target. You have a major power problem right now. If you get into a fight, you have to have space for a stance. Doing a jab without power will only backfire on you. So spread your legs apart and bend you knees slightly."

And Ji Ho did so.

The camera watching, thought he was going insane.

His Hyung began to adjust his form and he was told to swing repeatedly until the form felt natural.

Or close enough.

Suddenly a zoomed in image of his biology book appeared before him, opened on the page that displayed the human body.

"Kid, I know the assessment of your power" said, his Hyung. "Here are places you should never try to hit unless you have more power. Do not hit the knee, you will break your fist and look like an idiot. Don't go for the forehead, you need power to do that. Do not hit the ribcage. Do not hit the pelvis. Do not hit an arm"

"Is there anywhere I can hit?" said, Ji Ho.

"Who do you think you are, now? Zack Lee or Daniel Parks? Please, kid. Don't embarrass yourself" said, his Hyung, making his cheeks go red. "You just won against a fighter who throws his strength around, I guarantee you that, that guy has only been through street fights until now. If he was doing a professional sport then you would have been a bloody mess on the floor. There are certain thing's that fighters who are trained by professionals only learn. They are the most troublesome fighters around"

Ji Ho was silent.

"If you want to win at your current strength than go for the nuts" said, his Hyung stunning him. "Even petite woman can do it. It's a man's, one true weakness that would stay with them even if they had 50 years of fighting experience under their belt. The smart one's are the one's who protect their junk with some sort of metal casing. Even in prison, its deemed natural to hit the chest and up, hitting down below is considered a woman only thing to do. That's why they aren't' expecting a guy to do it. I bet you a hundred bucks, that nobody is walking around with a metal casing around their junk right now. Not even Kimyeong Kim. I know its shameful but that is the only area you can injure effectively at you current strength"

No kidding. Ji Ho had to sweat drop.

He tried kicking the area while feeling a wince.

And then the guards came in and dragged him out because he was taken too long.

He was thrown back into his cell and Ji Ho did not dare be cocky in front of Daryl who was clearly not in the mood.

He sat in a blanket but could not sleep.

He was afraid Daryl would attack him or one of his roommates in the night.

The hellhole of Confinement had taught him by force how to stay awake even all night, luckily the uncertainty of how strong he was, made sure the other's left him alone.

And then came the morning, when they all had to do chores, he was scrubbing the floor again with a guy who thought he was a plane.

But nobody told him to fold Daryl blanket like usual and Ji Ho felt like he was taking some of his life back by not falling in line and doing it.

The guards who came to inspect and saw everybody blankets folded except for Daryl, had a different reaction this time.

"How dare you sleep on the job!" said one guard, the casual way they always talked to Daryl was now menacing.

The guy looked stunned.

"We are cutting down your fresh air time to 20 minutes" said, the other guard.

And then they both left.

Everybody slowly turned to look at Daryl who was shocked and stunned at what just happened.

But that wasn't the final blow.

"Food is here" said, the server and Daryl got up to receive the no doubt huge and luxurious breakfast only he would receive.

But the person who always been kind to him, eyes changed when he saw him and said. "Why are you collecting the food? Ji Ho come up. I'm giving you a special helping today"

Ji Ho?

Daryl looked like he had just been slapped and his smile froze.

Ji Ho looked shocked.

The rest looked between Daryl and Ji Ho.

"Go and get it, kid" said, his Hyung propping him up and Ji Ho did the rest.

He took the food and everybody took theirs.

For the first time, Ji Ho had the big and luxurious breakfast while Daryl had the rice with the beans that made it hard to go toilet.

Seeing this, the message was unspoken but clear.

Daryl was no longer top dog in the cell block, Ji Ho was.

The balance of power had shifted.

And boy was, Daryl pissed.

And scene!

Next chapter, Ji Ho starts avoiding Daryl and is given a task to improve his strength training that the other prisoners are more than happy to say yes to. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Lookism.

Enjoy!

"What?" Said, a prisoner. "You want to do our work for us?"

"I'm not charging anything and I'm happy to do work," said, Ji Ho. "But if you don't want me to take your work, then I can ask somebody e-"

He was handed a mop immediately.

"We're doing the bathroom," said, a bulky prisoner. "This place better be spotless"

"Yes, Sir," said, Ji Ho.

And then all three left and Ji Ho went to the bathroom.

It looked godawful and smelled terrible as well, he saw left behind drugs packets and cigarette in the drain alone and somebody had gone to the bathroom here instead of using the toilet.

No wonder, nobody wanted this job.

Ji Ho began mopping.

#Flashback#

"The trouble with you kid, is your back," said, His hyung.

"My back?" Said, Ji Ho on a bench and talking to himself.

He had become strange after solitary confinement, it seemed to the other prisoners.

"You actually have a lot of power," said, his Hyung stunning him. "All those years of bullying. We're you were forced to carry stuff either people or food, it has made you obtain quiet the arm strength. The problem is your back, its not developed enough to carry that power. A back is everything to a fighter. If your back can't properly sort out this power. What you get is flow that is messed up. At least 80 percent of that power is lost when you throw a punch. However, if you manage to release at least another 20 percent then you would have no problem going for somebody face or head if you were able to release that power. But you'll never be able to handle all that power you've gained unless your body has fully matured. If you managed to release all that power when your body is clearly not ready for it, it would kill you"

Ji Ho was stunned.

He never really looked at his screwy back, or why he could carry boxes but his punches were like bites.

"What do I do to get my back more developed?" said, Ji Ho.

"In, this Prison. There are numerous ways" said, his Hung. "But it wont be pleasant"

#End of Flashback#

So here he was.

For the first time, Ji Ho paid attention to his back, as he mopped the disaster in front of him.

He felt his back, contract and release with each mop swing.

His back was aching before he even got the cloth out and disinfectant.

He began to wipe the walls, feeling the burn with each wipe and it was only through Hyung encouraging words that kept him going.

When it was dinner times, he was feeling the ache but managed to ignore it.

"What?" Said, one of the guards. "You want to volunteer to clean the tables?"

"I just thought I should earn my keep," said, Ji Ho, as those who heard him stared at him.

The guards gave him cleaning supplies and he was set to work.

Watching the new king of the block, cleaning like a common servant was a sight to behold.

But Ji Ho was used to being humiliated, so he ignored it.

He ignored the prisoners who purposely dumped all their food on the floor or tables for the pleasure of seeing him clean it up in front of them.

Bastards, he would remember them!

Ji Ho finished cleaning 2 hours later because they kept making a mess.

Ji Ho felt like his back was going to pop from his skin when he returned back to his cell and was dreading the wood floor on his back.

His Hyung was ready to start messarge his back, to even out the pain.

However, the moment he draw near, his experience as being at the very bottom told him not to go inside.

So he went to the laundry room and asked the workers if he could help out folding them, in exchange for him to sleep there.

Nobody liked folding giant piles of Laundry for hours, so they promptly agreed.

He was folding for hours and slept on the floor.

He was woken up by a worker telling him to get back to his cell before a guard starts doing morning protocol.

He quickly went back and entered the room, everybody was awake and visible, a terrible opportunity for a fight to break out.

Daryl wouldn't do a thing to him right now and Ji Ho even offered to clean and fold everybody blanket, which was shocking but they all handed it over to him without missing a beat.

And thus became his daily routine of working on his back and sleeping in the laundry room.

The fact that he was so helpful, got the workers of this hellhole to start looking at him differently despite the crime he had committed to get here.

And his pain was starting to not be so much from the repeated work.

The workers allowed to sleep here due to the work, he was doing.

But seeing him disappear in the night for so many days, Ji Ho know he was being followed one night.

He couldn't sleep in his room or lead somebody back to his spot.

He had a pretty good idea who wanted to know where he was sleeping every night, so he went back to the laundry room and when 30 minutes fresh air came the next morning, he called out.

"Daryl!" Ji Ho said, and the large teen twisted around.

Everybody else know things were about to go down and started placing bets.

If Ji Ho couldn't nip this into a bud now, the teen would come for him in night and destroy his goodwill with the workers by ruining the place due to fighting.

"So you stop running away and finally face me?" Said, Daryl, taking off his shirt.

"Who is afraid? Didn't I win last time we fought?" said, Ji Ho. "How has life been treating you since then?"

Daryl could not see his back but those behind Ji Ho sure could.

Everybody behind Ji Ho could swear his back was larger than last time.

Daryl lunged and Ji Ho dodged, as the bets had already been placed.

People wondered if it was going to be a repeat of last time.

It seemed so.

But Daryl was here to test something, that had been bothering him since the last fight.

Why didn't he hit him even once?

Was it to show the difference or could he be hiding the fact he couldn't make a proper fist?

Was he actually weak ass if he exploited this?

Yes, Daryl was more logical this time, not letting his anger overwhelm him.

He called his boys.

Suddenly Ji Ho eyes and every else widen in shock when they saw four guys suddenly standing beside Daryl with an evil look on their faces.

What his Hyung had predicted had come to pass!

"Hey, isn't this cheating?" Said, Ji Ho.

"Who says fights have to be honourable here?" said, Daryl smirking. "A win is a win" before his boys attacked him together.

Each of them attacked cautiously and looked to be level headed while Ji Ho dodged.

He couldn't tire these people out, he had to punch or everybody would question why he kept dodging and would start to suspect he couldn't throw a punch.

Very worst-case scenario.

"Kid, go for the nuts," said, Hyung giving him his unashamed blessing.

So Ji Ho did.

As soon as he got a clear view, he attacked a guy's nuts.

The instantly that blow hit, the guy sang with tears in his eyes and every single male, whether prisoner or guard cringed and protected their manhoods out of reflex.

The guy was down and it was clear he wasn't going to be able to shake that off.

But at the same time, Ji Ho couldn't pull that off again now that the others were alerted to this shameless technique.

He continued to dodge.

"Kid, you need to fight back," said, his Hyung. "Make a first and hit the stomach"

"Are you sure?" Said, Ji Ho, didn't he say he didn't have the power for it?

"I'll protect you from the blowback," he said.

And then Ji Ho saw his clear shot, he got into a stance and thrust his fist forward right into the guy's stomach.

The guy saw stars and he let out blood from his mouth because of the blow, he was coughing on the ground.

Seeing this, Daryl smug smile froze.

Ji Ho was suddenly a lot more confident he spun around to the other guy and used the same stance and hit him in the stomach.

The guy was sent flying and was coughing blood up.

Ji Ho came for Daryl like a tyrant.

"W-Wait. Can't we-" Daryl didn't get to finish as Ji Ho struck him in the face.

He was stunned.

"Again!" Said, his Hyung.

Ji Ho smashed his fist into his face over and over again, to the point he was now physically beating a downed Daryl in front of the whole prison.

The guards saw the scene and 'immediately' acted.

They pulled him off Daryl by force and Ji Ho was taken to isolation for the day.

He didn't notice the time when he was let out, but what he did notice was Daryl broken nose adding to the eye he gave him when he saw him next.

Daryl couldn't look him in the eye and was now keeping his head down.

He had beaten Daryl into submission and was now officially top dog of his block.

With it, came the eyes of big players.

And scene!

Next chapter, Ji Ho gets a taste of perks but learns that even at the top, he has to bow his head to Kimyeong Kim and those who back him up if he wants his prison sentence to continue being comfortable. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Lookism.

Enjoy!

"Get your ass in line!" Shouted, a guard as they rounded up prisoners, those who refuse to comply were beaten and dragged to their cell.

Suddenly Ji Ho felt a tap on his shoulder and thought it was guard but was stunned to find it was one of Kimyeong Kim men who the others prisoners avoided.

"Yo," said, the guy stunning him. "I saw your rematch with Daryl, it was good. Smoke?" Offering an expensive brand of cigerrates.

"Your in the big boy, club now kid" said, his Hyung. "It's a gesture of good will. But dont smoke, you look like a fucking morn when you do"

And Ji Ho felt the blow and said. "I dont look good when smoking"

The guy blinked before laughing and said. "Your a funny guy. Come over to our bench"

"But the guards said.." Ji Ho began.

"The guards are paid to look the other way for us top dogs" said, the guy stunning him. "We can stay for an hour and chat. We top dogs got to stick scratch each others back you know"

And Ji Ho, much to the sighing of his Hyung followed the guy to the scarest bench where Kimeyeong sat, staring at him.

Ji Ho felt himself flinch when they made eye contact.

Suddenly all those scary guys smiled at him.

"Your Ji Ho, right?" Said, one bulky guy. "Welcome to the pack"

Huh?

"Saw your fight, its about time somebody beat his ass," said, another dude. "Want some Pringles?'

And Ji Ho was overwhelmed, he fell into line again and sat down.

Not a single guard said a thing.

It was bright.

They walked inside together and he was about to do chores when he heard.

"What are you doing, dude?" Said, a guy. "We get prisoners to do our chores for us, we just kick it in the guard lounge"

What?

But they really did go into the guards only lounge.

The room was warm, it had a pool table, fridge and a tv, any guard that walked by said nothing, showing how deeply corruption they were.

He and his new group played pool and cracked open beers, Ji Ho had a blast and they all soon went to the cafeteria.

Two guys were clearly drunk in their group but the guards didn't say a thing.

All the other prisoners were stunned to see him walking with them.

"Shit, he really is top dog now," said, somebody. "To think that shorty is hanging out with those guys"

Shorty?

Ji Ho thought he had grown a lot, the uniform he was forced to dawn on, no longer hung onto his frame like lead.

But despite that Ji Ho felt good.

Those who in charge of the food not only gave them better and clearly washed plates but they all had a little something extra added to theirs.

Ji Ho was going to sit alone when he was called by the others to sit on their table.

Sitting with strong people who ruled, Ji Ho had almost forgotten this feeling of being looked at with envy.

It felt good.

He was invited back to the lounge but Ji Ho wanted to develop his back some more by doing some cleaning.

He was an odd top dog.

"What?" Ji Ho said, to the prisoner who was sliding something through the gap of the door.

"Kimyeong is given you this so can always contact you," said the prisoner and Ji Ho took it.

Ji Ho was shocked.

It was a cellphone!

It was a black flip phone, Ji Ho, thought he would never hold one of these again!

"If you want to charge this, go to the guard lounge," said, the prisoner before walking away.

The others were jealous and Daryl kept his head down, seeing the perk he enjoyed before go to him.

And Ji Ho, used it to get on the internet, he went to Facebook when he knew mentally he shouldn't have.

Daniel profile was still there and it depicted a person who had everything and was clearly not living in a cell block and wearing an ugly prison uniform.

What Ji Ho noticed as well was that the guards stopped calling him a number and started calling him his actual name.

When there was an anus inspection he was let off with the rest of the top dogs.

It felt good to be strong.

The prison no longer felt like a hellhole towards him.

Ji Ho got a text from Kimyeong Kim.

'All Block Top Dogs gather in my cell for a meeting"

And Ji Ho, naively went to the cell to meet the people he thought where his friends.

But as soon as he entered, what greeted him was the bloody form of Daryl on the ground and standing over him was a guy with black long hair, the others were lounging about and either ignored it or found it funny.

Kimyeong sat on a chair like a king.

Ji Ho smile froze.

"Oh, hey, Ji Ho, your here," said, the guy who had finished beating Daryl up.

"Why did you-" began Ji Ho.

"This bastard didn't tell you about the allowance, so you missed the deadline." Said a smoking prisoner. "This dumbass thought he could pull one over on us and use us. But we have ears everywhere"

Meaning they had prisoners who had their ears open and never once in the report did Daryl talk to him about what his duties of being top dog were.

It would have been Daryl silent revenge.

"Allowance?" Ji Ho said.

"All the Top Dogs have to pay 2,000 dollars a month by any means necessary," said another guy.

"What?" Said Ji Ho, he could swear he just heard that he had to pay more than what most people make in several months in a single month.

"Bribing, the guards and getting perks aren't cheap," said another guy. "Deadline for collection has passed but we took Daryl money to fill your tab."

And Ji Ho know this feeling.

It was the feeling of extortion.

They made it sound like it's no big deal when in reality he didn't have a choice.

"And what if somebody fails to pay?" Said, Ji Ho.

Silence.

"All of us who paid out allowance will be pissed," said, the guy and Ji Ho saw all those previously friendly faces turn not so friendly especially in their eyes.

"It should be easy for you to get the money by strength alone." said, Kimyeong. "I gave you a bargain because we're friends."

Bargain?

Friends?

"I hope you get the money next month," said, Kimyeong Kim. "Do not disappointment me"

And Ji Ho was out.

He punched his cell wall.

"And that, kid. Is the end of your honeymoon period" said his Hyung and Ji Ho realised he hadn't heard his voice in a long time.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Said, Ji Ho.

"I wanted you to learn," said, Hyung stunning him. "You were so quick to think of them as your friends despite suspecting that they were terrible people, to begin with. This the gambling story all over again. A strong person shows you kindness and your suddenly their lap dog. People like that can hide demon masks under that kindness and suck you dry. You're a fucking morn if you thought a tyrant changed his strips without some serious ass-kicking, he just hides it. Wake up, kid. Do you think this is a manga? Now you got the most skilled fighters on your ass"

Ji Ho slumped onto the wall.

"Now are you willing to listen to my advice again?" Said, his Hyung and Ji Ho nodded. "I guarantee that at least 50 percent of each allowance would go straight into Kimeyeong pocket. By the time he gets out of prison, he would have already made several million dollars. This place isn't a prison, but a business for him. So you have two options"

"I'm listening," said, Ji Ho.

"Either become a tyrant to get this money because no person here would give their money just because you simply asked," said, his Hyung. "Or you can make your own business from this. Nobody likes doing chores unless they are getting paid. So heres what you do without making enemies"

Ji Ho was stunned.

#30 minute fresh air#

Ji Ho parted from his group of elites and walked to a bench, much to their surprise.

"Hey, guys," he told a random group but he picked them out because they didn't look like pushovers, he greeted them like as if he was their friend, they all looked at him with wide eyes. "How would you like to make money?"

They were all stunned.

#Scene Change#

"What?" Said, the head guard.

"I'm going to be running a chore business," said, Ji Ho to them. "This money will go towards putting money into your pocket"

He then put 50 dollars onto the counter for all of them to see.

"I just want you guys to make sure my workers don't swindle me so I can pay you," said, Ji Ho. "I'll give you all my workers detention centre numbers and you just have to make sure, to hassle them every chance you get. They have been ordered to put the money they receive into a bag, however, if you find them tucking the money away or hiding them in their pocket. Then feel free to punish them and take the money. I'm sure Five bucks is pennies for you guys. Think of it this way, if they steal from me, they are also stealing from you as well. Every top Dog must pay allowance, do you guys not want me to give you extra allowance?"

The guards were stunned at this offer but agreed immediately to hassle his workers and get paid.

He gave them all his worker numbers that he made everybody give him if they wanted to make money.

Soon there were whispers of a chore business that only charged 5 dollars to do everybody's chores.

Of course, the elite know who was immediately running this and Ji Ho stopped hanging out with them.

He passed the bathroom and saw one of his workers getting their ass kicked because they thought they could do nothing and collect pay.

Ji Ho went to work himself and collected money, who would dare swindle him with his level of strength right now?

But where there was money, there was also greed.

The guards were there to keep that greed at by, as they made sure it was not obvious that they were harassing his workers by harassing others as well.

Ji Ho was called in several times to the guard's office in the first few days alone because the guards had taken the money that had been hidden from him.

And he saw that one of his workers appear with a busted lip and black eye, reporting that he didn't receive work so there was no money.

Ji Ho asked the guards for a good safe because somebody may want to take the money, so they gave it to him.

He spent days, having his body memories the combination at a level where his hands could fly and he could cover the safe and still be correct.

And then came payday.

In the fresh air time, Ji Ho began to give his workers their cut of money.

50 bucks wasn't a lot outside but here, it was God tair, since they can buy chocolate and other things, that the others could looked down in envy at.

A hand was placed in front of him, expecting money.

But he looked up before parting with anything and said. "Who the hell are you?"

The guy he was met me was buff and seemed to be built like a tank.

"Isn't it obvious?" Said, the guy. "I'm a worker so give me the fucking money"

This guy wasnt a worker.

Ji Ho had asked who he was because the guy was wearing a number he know wasn't registered with him.

He had come to intimidate and leech.

So Ji Ho said. "Guys, this guy isn't a worker and wants money. I'm sure somebody is willing to give up their wage for him"

Give up?

Those who hadn't had their money yet was understandably pissed and attacked the guy.

You can be large and bulky, but you can never overcome guys who haven't been paid and were thinking about getting snacks later.

Ji Ho waited for the guy to be dragged away before continuing to pay his workers again when he was done, he left and want to the Guardroom and began to pay them.

The guards were more then happy to take their cut.

And then he received a text, that it was time for the top dog meeting so he went to his celland opened the safe.

He ignored the locks from his cellmates watching him pile the cash into a bag.

He dragged the bag out and made his way to Kimyeong Kim cell.

The others were there and he put the cash stashed bag at Kimyeon Kim feet.

"Count it, in front of me" ordered, Kimeyeon Kim.

And Ji Ho would have snapped if not for his Hyung urging's.

So before everybody, he began to count the money in front of them to make sure it was exactly 2, 000 bucks.

The humiliation was very real.

And then he was told to wait for everybody to present their money, he had seen how everybody had collected theirs.

He was the only one who got his money in a honest way.

"Thanks, everybody from your contribution," said, Kimyeon Kim.

Contribution, his ass!

"See you guys next month," said, Kimyeon and Ji Ho was free to leave.

"That guy started a cleaning business. Lol" said, a person behind him. "He has no self-respect"

"They can laugh all they want but they underestimate how lazy prisoners can be and the respect you earn from this," said, Hyung. "When your strong enough, lets see how many would listen to those guys over you."

He had to bow for now.

And scene!

Next chapter, a new batch of criminals enter the centre and new trouble arrives from those who want to be top dog and find out who its. Meanwhile, the news of how profitable Ji Ho business soon reaches the ears of the other top dogs. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own Lookism.

Enjoy!

"Why do I have such a headache this morning?" said, Ji Ho as he went for a morning jog, while others would be forced to.

"It's because, I fixed your eye-sight, kid." said, his hyung stunning him. "Take them off, there hurting your eyes"

And Ji Ho took them off and was stunned to see the different immediately.

Everything was so sharp as if he was wearing glasses!

So, he really didn't need glasses anymore.

But.

Wearing glasses has always been his identity and every time, he took them off something scary was always happening.

But at the same time, it wasn't cool to wear glasses unless it shades.

"For god-sake, kid. Took out the glass and then keep the frames" said, his Hyung. "This way it's a fashion statement and you don't hurt your eyes."

"Wow. I didn't know you knew fashion, hyung" said, Ji Ho.

"I don't" said, his Hyung. "I was just reading from the magazines you've read in the past. You should see this place. There is a whole section just dedicated to what you think would make you look cool. Its like I'm in a shallow teenage girls' room. You need help."

And Ji Ho blushed, as he took out the glass and handed it over to a guard who was stunned before putting the frames on.

He jogged back to his cell, wondering if he should ask for the guards for shell to tame his wild black hair that has now grew back, only to see the detention center lively and awake.

What's going on?

"Kid. There is only one reason why this kind of place would be active. We're getting new people" said, his Hyung.

And when Ji Ho followed the crowd of people and saw a familiar bus drive to the front of the center instead of leave it, he knew his Hyung was right.

Has it really been 6 months since he had been on that bus?

And then the door opened and out came the newbies.

It was strange watching from beyond the fence instead of being tied up with them, the teens came in all shapes and sizes and walked towards them.

Some of them had no expression, as if they couldn't care less, others were seizing up everybody that was beyond the fence, while some had a look of terror on their faces as if they couldn't believe they were here.

In those who showed fear were small and weak teenagers, Ji Ho couldn't help but see himself on the first day in them.

"Kid, allow me to teach you something, right now because you are going to find out eventually" said, his Hyung. "Your seat as Top Dog is going to be under attack because of this group."

"What?" said, Ji Ho.

"When a newbie comes into a cycle, they don't have the memories and experiences to know to stay away from you" said, his Hyung. "Those who don't seem to care or who are cocky, have a very high likelihood of coming here or someplace similar, more than once and have gotten themselves comfortable positions in that time. One of them may have been top Dog in the past. Then there are those who are cocky because they believe that their skills would make sure their time here is going to be comfortable. Or they have a large web of connections to make this so. However, those who you need to be the most wary of, are those who look small and weak and terrified."

"What why?" said, Ji Ho.

"There are two categories, for people like them" said, his hyung. " One, are those who would stick to a strong person just to make sure the other prisoners don't kick their ass. The other category is the most dangerous. They are the ones who use other's perception of them to get into good graces with the strong and then destroy them from within. They will spread lies, act outside of a person wishes, dream about being the center of attention. In other words, they are you"

Ji Ho was stunned.

"I know, kid" said, his Hyung. "I know about your dreams of stealing Daniels place in that group and making him the outcast. I know of the dreams of being the only one to shine the brightest. You bow to them because you know reality but, in your mind, you are the brightest star and its them that is following you. Now imagine if there was another you who has the exact same dreams but are now directing those dreams at you. Its only natural that they find out who they need to start sucking up to in an attempt to get close to them in the hopes of over throwing them. I guarantee that at least 60 percent of the newbies will come for you because you look the weakest out of the top dogs. However, its not just you, all the Top Dogs are going to be facing newbies who want their seat. This is the most dangerous time for you so be careful"

And the newbies were taken in to be forced into the uniform and have their anus inspected to see if they smuggling something in them.

The newbies took the place of those who had left after doing their time, so Ji Ho found that he had no new cell mates in his cell, as they ate breakfast.

Already the newbies who were entering the cell were going for somebody who was weaker than them and forcing them to tell them who the top dogs were and the one who everybody bows to.

Ji Ho was told to go to the personal shower for his shower, because there was a very high likelyhood that he would be attacked in a public one.

And as it turns out, there was several top dogs who thought the exact same thing but it seemed Kimyeong Kim went into the public bathroom without fear.

Before he even went to the toilet, he was hearing that Kimyeong had beaten to a pulp several naked newbies who tried to jump him in the shower.

Seeing the scene, many newbies now knew to avoid him.

So, when it was that sweat fresh air time, it would be the first time, all the newbies saw all the Top Dogs in one place at the same time and put a face to the name.

Some of the newbies were making terrible faces.

"Ji Ho, act casual" said, his Hyung. "With guys like this, they know intimidation is working. Hasn't been bullied taught you anything?"

It certainly did, bullies were like shark's always paying attention to something knew and grinning when smelling an easy target.

And just in case, Hyung was there to dilute the fear that was overflowing in his body.

Ji Ho walked to the elite group and said. "Are you guys, going to the Lounge? I feel like going to"

Who is he!?

The newbies, thought they would tell him to go fuck himself, but they shockingly welcomed him.

It was then a lot of them, found out he was actually a top Dog himself and seeing him not look intimidating at all, painted a giant target on his back.

They left to shoot some pool in the lounge and everybody was having a great time when the conversation suddenly switched to his business.

"Yo, I heard your business is doing well" said, Kim Yi from Block C, putting an arm around his shoulder.

It took a while before Ji Ho realised he was talking to him.

"Uh, yeah. I'm barely making my allowance with it" said, Ji Ho.

"Don't need to be so bash, I'm hearing your making more than that" said, Yi. "The guys love that they can pay somebody to do their work for them for so low. One of my cell mates is employed by you, before you used to beg me for snacks but now he's coming back to the room with sweats and a packet of crisps at the end of each month. You must be making serious bank"

This was going somewhere.

Ji Ho know it.

His Hyung know it.

The others know it as well.

"How about we join forces?" said, Yi making him blink. "I'll give you my men and it would expand your business but in exchange, I get a small share of the business"

Bingo.

"A small share?" Said, Ji Ho.

"I get 40 percent, it's not that big of a deal" said, Yi.

And the moment, he heard that, his Hyung swore.

"Fuck, he's trying to rob you blind!" said, Hyung. "Kid, listen to me. He wants 40 percent of your profit. A person would immediately think you would get 60 percent and that's not a big deal but think of how much of a percentage comes out paying your workers and the guards takes when you factor that in. And then factor in the percentage, you need to pay that allowance. If he takes 40 percent, you'll be earning pennies while he gets a thousand or so a month. The same would still be happening if you were to expend your business and earn more money. You'll still be making pennies"

What!?

Ji Ho wouldn't have thought about this as a normal teenager but he had an adult who know business, living in his mind.

Thinking about all those expenses he had to pay and have this guy want 40 percent, he would be barely scrapping by.

"Thanks, but I think my business doesn't need to expand right now" said, Ji Ho surprising him and everybody there.

"Are you sure?" said, Yi prodding. "You get a much bigger profit and you get to keep 60 percent of it"

"60 percent he says" said, his hyung, snorting "I wonder if you would have enough for even chocolate every day?"

"I'm good" said, Ji Ho, before he said. "Why don't you start your own chore business? The rivalry would be good"

And Yi face changed.

He had done so, but it had failed miserably.

Apparently, nobody wants to hire somebody from a business owned by a person who stole money from you AND sent you into the infirmary, every month.

He was lacking in trust.

"Are you sure, you don't want my offer?" said, Yi, even though his face was smiling, his eyes no longer smiling and the grip on his shoulder was becoming tight. "You may never find such a sweat deal again"

"I'm good" said, Ji Ho.

And just like that Ji Ho know he had made an enemy.

They went for lunch and Ji Ho felt heated stares on his back when he came into view.

He went to get his lunch and sat away from the elite, somebody had kicked him in the back when he was getting his lunch but he ignored it.

"Pushover" He heard. "Told you he was nothing"

"Did he get the title because he brought his way to the top?" said, somebody. "I bet the colour he wears is a fake. How pathetic"

He saw newbies smiling at him mockingly.

He ignored them.

He sat down and started to eat only to feel something drip onto his head.

It was sauce.

And then he was smack at the side of his face.

"Look at what you've done" said, a guy voice from behind him and spitting in his food. "You ruined my uniform and my lunch. Go and be a good boy and get me and my friends some more food. I'm sure with the title of top d-"

The guy never got to finish because Ji Ho fist slammed right into the side of his head and he was sent flying.

It was the first time that many had seen a human being fly.

The guy crashed onto a table and everybody was looking on with wide eyes.

Those smiling and mocking face froze in place.

The guy was on the heavy and tall side as well!

And then Ji Ho, dumped his food in the bin, he found the guy's food and then dumped it into the bin knowing full well, the guy didn't have the privilege to get another.

He then went to the lunch line and said to the lady. "Ma'am, can I have another? Your delicious lunch was ruined by a brat." He clapped back. "I think you should blacklist him as well because who knows how much food he would ruin."

The woman robotically gave him a fresh meal and several pieces of turkey.

"Your so kind, Ma'am" He said, before he walked back to his seat and sat down, like nothing had happened.

The guy was bloody as he got up, he seemed to slowly realise what had just happened by the very real pain on his leg cheek.

"Jeez" said, Ji Ho loudly. "I wonder how many people, I will remember today"

Fear.

He could feel behind him, from those who mocked him and assaulted him.

Now they were pissing their pants finding out, they had offended somebody strong.

"Kid, I'm so proud right now" said, Hyung.

Ji Ho finished his food and started to make his way to the Gym and that's when he noticed a large group of guys following him.

He turned and stared at them.

Were they going to attack him?

Suddenly they got down on their knees, surprising the hell out of him.

"Please take us under your wing!" they all said, shocking him.

What?

And then they explained it to him as he sat down on a bench-press.

Seriously, where are the guards?

He had no idea, they were currently having Pizza night in the lounge and leaving the prison unattended but in lockdown mode for a few hours.

"So, you guys want me to teach you..." said, Ji Ho in disbelief.

"Hyung, you look like a wuss but your actually strong" said, one of them and Ji Ho almost anime fall down, his Hyung had decided to cackle like a witch in his head after he heard that.

"We can be of use, Hyung. Some of us got connection to the outside world so we get you stuff. Like get you discounts at certain stores when you get out" said, another guy.

"What?" said, Ji Ho, in surprise.

"You have hit the jack pot kid!" said, his Hyung. "You got people who have strong connections willing to follow you! Imagine you and your parents going to a brand store and getting discounts! Or you go to somewhere and they have to treat you with respect! A good thing about crews is that they work for you in and out of prison. Pick any you like and don't let this rush to your head. They can flee if they don't like you."

And Ji Ho did, while trying not to get big headed and not to blush.

But then he came face to face with a skinny and weak looking guy, who you would think came to him for protection.

Both their eyes met and the guy avoided eye contact.

"That's it" suddenly Ji Ho stunning the rest. "What I need now are workers but I don't know the attitude you all have towards other prisoners so I'll think about it later."

And then he started lifting weights and those who made it in, kicked the other's out.

Ji Ho found it awkward having muscle bound guys stare at him and look at his arms in awe as he started with the lowest weight.

He stopped half way through and asked. "That skinny guy who came with you... Do you know what his name is?"

He got their attention.

"Oh, I know what that guy name is, Hyung!" said, a guy who had Vasco body build. "His name is Darek Max's. We got busted trying to robe a convenience store together. It's a low-level crime"

Indeed, it was.

It was nothing compared to his attempted murder, so a guy like him shouldn't be in his sights.

But.

"Can you spread the word through the whole center that he was rejected into my crew and I have never said one word to him. Please let everybody know that he's not a friend, close friend or a classmate." said, Ji Ho stunning them. "I'll record a testimony if I have to. Just let everybody know that if he says he knows me or I've confined in him, it's spoke. Can you also take note of anybody else claiming to know me that isn't in this crew and isn't a Top Dog or a one of my workers? I don't want my name dragged through the mud"

They were all stunned.

Did he think, that low level guy was going to use his name for perks?

Did he think there would be more?

"Of course, Hyung. We'll shout to the heavens if we have to and even get pictures of the liars." They said.

"So, you felt it" said, his Hyung as Ji Ho carried weight.

He had.

That guy was the same as him.

Underneath that weak exterior was a face praying for his misfortune and eyeing everything he had.

If he had let him in, he would have eaten him from the inside out.

But even though he rejected him, that guy can always tell everybody he got in and use his name to get perks and ruin him.

He wanted to nip this at its core, so it couldn't grow.

But Ji Ho hoped he was wrong.

But unfortunately, he was right.

And scene!

Next, chapter, newbies try to exploit his name to get better treatment only to get the exact opposite. Meanwhile Ji Ho continuing success has caused his fellow top dog to attack him in hopes of beating him into submission. How would Ji Ho handle a pro fighter? Review/fav and follow!


	6. Christmas Announcement

Hello, Reader it's your Author Mel.

It is that time of the year again where I do a massive chapter explosion. For those who don't know, for the holidays, I dumped several updates across some of my stories for the holidays. We're now approaching Christmas and I have prepared 26 amazing chapters so far and its growing. If your reading this, than this story is confirmed to update on Christmas day. The full list of what you'll expect, will be out on the 19th of December 2019. However if you can't wait that long, please visit my p.a.t.r.e.o.n . It is public and there is no need to make an account and completely free.

Love you guys.

From.

Mel.


End file.
